À Flor da Pele
by Gabione
Summary: Todas as suas cores e gostos, eu sabia todos...Você gostava das coisas certas, planejadas, detestava correr riscos. Já pra mim, algo só valia mesmo a pena se envolvesse ntinuação em: http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/4449747/1/Lux ria


_**Todas as personagens pertecem a JK e tudo mais... **_

_Todas as suas cores e gostos, eu sabia todos...  
Você gostava das coisas certas, planejadas, detestava correr riscos. Já pra mim, algo só valia mesmo a __pena se envolvesse perigo.  
Ia se casar com Narcissa porque ela aceitava os seus certos, era perfeita pra você, mas nem sempre a __perfeição é aquilo que nos completa.  
Então, um brinde a imperfeição._

**_

* * *

_**

_**À Flor da Pele**_

_Certo..._

Certo é um conceito relativo.

Para mim o certo é ser forte, superior, ter poder e fidelidade aos meus princípios, afinal, isso me leva a perfeição. Já, para você, é o status e o poder, pois faz com que os outros pensem que é perfeito.

_Errado... _

Para você, nada é tão errado quanto ir contra suas próprias convicções. Seus conceitos e prioridades mudam e, sendo assim, as ações também. Teve como prioridade manter as aparências e a família, mesmo que isso significasse ir contra tudo o que acreditava.

E quem é que pode julgar quem de nós dois está certo ou errado?

Você gostava das coisas certas, planejadas, detestava correr riscos. Já pra mim, algo só valia mesmo a pena se envolvesse perigo.

Fomos criados sob os mesmos conceitos, as mesmas crenças e, ainda assim, éramos muito diferentes.Na verdade, tínhamos algo em comum: o desejo pelo prazer e pelo belo.

_Cinza..._

Era a cor dos seus olhos. Como num dia nublado, cheio de mistérios e desejos contidos. A cor que escondia quem você era de fato. Também possuía um maldito sorriso irônico de canto de lábio. Eu odiava aquele sorriso com a mesma intensidade com que amava. E uma das coisas que me dava mais prazer era fazer com que Lucius tirasse aquele sorriso cretino do rosto.

A arrogância e a soberba te marcavam como fogo em brasa marca a pele. Não era como se fosse vazio, mas como se tivesse diversas coisas por trás daquele olhar.

_Ironia... Desprezo._

Mania que sempre me irritou. Como eu odiava a sua arrogância, ou então a ironia que usava comigo, o sarcasmo, mesmo quando todos me temiam.

Logo quando nos conhecemos, você se mostrou diferente dos outros. Eu poderia ficar enumerando os diversos motivos que te faziam diferente, mas não há por que, quando apenas um me intrigava e me envolvia: não ter medo de mim.

Ia se casar com Narcissa porque ela aceitava os seus certos, era perfeita pra você, mas nem sempre a perfeição é aquilo que nos completa.

_Preto... _

Quantas cores um olhar pode ter?

Descobri que várias!

Sim, seus olhos não são apenas cinzas e inexpressivos. Rajadas escuras tomam conta dele, deixando-os quase pretos.

Por quê?

Desejo, paixão, cobiça.

Gostava dos seus olhos quando escureciam, porque os meus ficavam de outra cor também.

Geralmente, quando seus olhos estavam neste tom, suas mãos percorriam meu corpo com luxúria, e seus lábios e língua me levavam a lugares inimagináveis.

Seus olhos escureciam quando esquecíamos que éramos cunhados e que existia o i _errado_ /i .

_Desejo... Paixão..._

* * *

Sei como terminou, mas não tenho muitas explicações de como tudo começou. 

Sem que planejássemos, acabamos nos envolvemos tão intensamente como só pode acontecer com o que é _errado_ e incorreto.

O primeiro beijo aconteceu no noivado dele com minha irmã. Nossos olhos não pararam de se encontrar e, como se houvesse um ímã sob nossas peles, nos tocávamos sempre que tínhamos oportunidade.

Fui à biblioteca, precisava me acalmar. Não que desejar um homem como Lucius fosse pecado, eu já era casada e isso pouco me importava, mas ele ia se casar com a minha irmã, e havia muito interesse envolvido entre as famílias. Black e Malfoy, puro-sangue com puro-sangue. Por mais que eu não me importasse com as coisas nem com as conseqüências, isso, definitivamente, não era _certo ._

Chegou logo em seguida.

"O que está acontecendo, Bella?"

Olhei-o demoradamente antes de responder, na tentativa de desvendar o que se escondia por detrás daquela máscara. Tragava lentamente o cigarro que acendera. Senti a fumaça queimar minha boca e descer à garganta, e logo tive o prazer de soltá-la vagarosa e prazerosamente. Tinha um sabor amargo, seco e mentolado. Sempre gostei da sensação.

"Quem te ouve perguntando pensa que estou sozinha nisso", retruquei irônica.

Ele se aproximou sem quebrar o contato visual, tirou o cigarro de minha mão e o tragou. Sabia exatamente como se sentia naquele momento. Lucius fechava os olhos enquanto puxava a fumaça. Isso o deixava tão sexy e desejável.

"Em breve seremos cunhados."

"E isso faz diferença?", retruquei irritada. Não gostava de hipocrisia, e logo Lucius viria com a maldita história do _certo_ e _errado._

Apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro e, com um brilho diferente nos olhos já escuros, respondeu-me.

"Nenhuma, não é mesmo?"

Estávamos próximos, poucos passos nos separavam, e fiz questão de acabar com a distância. Quando nossas línguas se encontraram, seguiram uma dança libidinosa, lasciva, quase pornográfica. Suas mãos pareciam preencher os espaços do meu corpo, todos os lugares completamente disponíveis para ele... Senti-me vulnerável.

Passei a beijá-lo no pescoço e senti que me puxava para mais perto de seu corpo, fazendo-me sentir o quanto tudo aquilo o excitava.

Passava minhas mãos por seu tórax e costas. A pele clara e macia foi ficando marcada pelo meu desejo, o vermelho tomou conta de seu corpo. Sem rodeios, começou a beijar, lamber e chupar meus seios com sede, desejo, volúpia... As roupas incomodavam, precisávamos nos livrar delas. E foi então que seus olhos voltaram a encontrar com os meus, já não havia cinza, apenas escuridão.

Ficamos algum tempo nos encarando, nem que eu passasse toda minha vida tentando decifrar o que expressava aqueles olhos eu conseguiria.

Como se tivéssemos saído de um transe nos demos conta que ainda estávamos na mansão Black, e que todos esperavam pelo noivo e a madrinha. Tínhamos que voltar, as pessoas nos esperavam, e ele, o "responsável", afastou-se.

"Melhor irmos..."

Arqueei as sobrancelhas em resposta. Ele se reaproximou e sussurrou em meu ouvido, contornando meus seios com o indicador.

"Eu quem vou ditar as regras, Bella! Você sabe disso, não?"

Fechei os olhos com seu toque, mas logo me recompus.

"Vai ser como _eu _quiser, Lucky, e talvez eu permita que você dite as regras."

"Não me chame assim!", bradou, segurando com força meu cabelo na base da nuca.

Segurei-o pelo colarinho e o beijei com força. Evidentemente que eu o deixaria no comando, mas queria mostrar a ele que tinha completa capacidade para ter o controle se quisesse. Na verdade, daria esse poder a ele porque sabia que seria o único a ter capacidade de possuí-lo.

Mordi com força seus lábios e logo senti o gosto do sangue misturado com a nossa saliva. Um gosto tão delicioso que só ele poderia ter. Eu e essa minha obsessão por sangue puro.

"Você é completamente louca!" – disse colocando a mão no lábio, que ainda sangrava um pouco.

"Sem elogios, meu querido! Como você disse, acho melhor terminarmos isso outra hora, ou podem sentir a nossa falta." – concluí arrumando minha blusa e, então, fui até ele e chupei seu lábio inferior antes de sair.

Não havia mais sorrisos irônicos.

Ele me segurou pelo braço e avisou:

"Ainda não acabou!"

Não tinha acabado mesmo, nos encontraríamos muitas vezes depois.

De todas as coisas que não pude prever essa foi a que me pegou mais desprevenida: virou obsessão.

Tornou-se algo tão intenso quanto um vício, meu corpo clamava pelo dele sempre que estávamos separados, minha boca ficava amarga, seca... Impaciência... Nervosismo. Nunca gostei de me sentir dependente, mas era inevitável.

Sei que ele sentia o mesmo, mas em algum momento perdi o controle da situação, e ele não. Sempre tive consciência de que me relacionar com Lucius era perigoso, não apenas porque eu era uma mulher casada ou por ele estar prestes a se tornar o marido da minha irmã, mas também por ele não me temer. Como podia imaginar que eu ficaria tão vulnerável?

No dia de seu casamento ele estava visivelmente irritado, e novamente o cinza tomou conta de seus olhos. Como se estivesse fazendo a coisa _certa_, mas desejando a _errada _e se martirizando por tal escolha. No fundo, eu o conhecia, e sabia que era exatamente isso.

Por saber que ele me seguiria, saí da festa pomposa que se realizava na mansão Malfoy e entrei em uma sala qualquer. A sala tinha pouca luz, muitos livros, uma escrivaninha e um piano de cauda. Um piano?

Pensei, "Será que Lucius toca?".

Algo romântico demais talvez, mas eu sempre soube apreciar as boas coisas da vida, e a imagem de um homem tocando piano era definitivamente excitante.

Sentei-me no banco do instrumento e toquei uma tecla. O som ecoou pela sala solitária e pude sentir ecoar dentro de mim. Tola! Estava ficando sentimental e, a meu ver, aquilo era _errado_, mais do que isso, proibido. Fiquei alguns minutos absorta em minha solidão. Tenho certeza de que, se não conhecesse o perfume amadeirado dele, não teria notado sua presença. Fechei os olhos. Nunca mexeu tanto comigo estar perto de você como naquele dia, como se algo fosse mudar naquele exato momento. Sentíamos receio daquele casamento.

"Como isso tudo começou?"

Sua mania irritante de querer sempre saber o por quê de certas coisas sempre me enfureceu, afinal, nem tudo tem explicação, algumas coisas simplesmente são.

"Isso não faz diferença, Lucky."

Lucius se aproximou, ainda por trás, e apertou com força meu pescoço.

"Já disse para não me chamar assim!", acalmou-se, sem me soltar e continuou com a voz mais mansa, "Adoraria saber o que faz diferença pra você...", comentou em meu ouvido, como se estivesse pensando.

Não consegui responder, o ar me faltava e estava ficando tonta. Levantou-me do jeito que estava e me virou de frente pra ele.

"Por que insiste em me tirar do sério?"

Afrouxou as mãos em minha jugular e eu voltei a respirar.

"Louco!", disse com a voz rouca. Estava atordoada com sua reação, mas, no fundo, entorpecida pela reação animalesca que provoquei nele.

"POR QUE INSISTE?"

Não respondi. Só então entendi que ele estava tão perturbado quanto eu com aquela situação. Seus olhos me encaravam de modo incriminador, _cinza e preto _se intercalavam Meu coração batia acelerado, parecia que sairia pela boca. Cheguei a ficar receosa, embora não quisesse admitir que tivesse medo. Ele estava irritado, confuso, perdido.

Beijou-me com raiva e desejo reprimido, como se aquilo fosse capaz de tirar dele a culpa e a raiva que sentia. Colocou-me sentada sob o piano, seus olhos me perfurando, afastou minhas pernas com força e sem rodeios devorou-me desesperada e possessivamente, enquanto o som das teclas novamente ecoava pela sala, mas eu já não me sentia mais vazia. Éramos dois loucos, qualquer um poderia entrar ali a qualquer momento, principalmente com o constante som do piano, mas não nos importávamos.

_Azul..._

De todas as cores, a que menos gostei foi a azul.

Quando seus olhos ficavam azuis, era sinal de que coisas ruins aconteceriam.

Não era um azul límpido, mas sim um azul tempestuoso, congelante, mas, ainda assim, sereno. Você sabia o que queria e o que era _certo _fazer.

_Serenidade... Sensatez._

A guerra explodira e lutávamos com determinação do lado do Lorde. Gosto de pensar que tinha ciúmes do Lorde. Lembro-me bem do momento em que se deu conta de que fui eu quem comecei uma relação com ele, ficou possesso. Nunca se incomodou com o fato de eu ser casada, mas não admitia a possibilidade de eu ter outro amante. Isso era algo inadmissível para Lucius, pois não conseguia compreender como uma mulher que o tivesse na presença pudesse cogitar a possibilidade de querer qualquer outro. Acho que tudo começou apenas para provocá-lo, para mostrar a mim mesma que eu ainda tinha o controle daquela loucura, mas com o tempo passei a idolatrar o Lorde, seu status, seu poder, a posição que conquistou na sociedade bruxa... Tanto que quando ele foi "destruído" pelo maldito Potter e todos o deram como morto, continuei leal a ele, cientedas conseqüências, mas Lucius não.

No meio da guerra, Cissy, já como a excelentíssima senhora Malfoy, ficou grávida. Ela sabia que era tudo o que o marido mais desejava era um herdeiro, assim como sabia que não o tinha perdido por completo. Minha irmã desconfiava do nosso caso e, como uma boa Black, Narcissa, não estava disposta a perder.

Ainda sem saber da gravidez, senti que as coisas mudariam, já haviam mudado após o casamento. Até que ele resolveu me comunicar:

"Cissy está grávida!"

"E daí?"

Olhou-me irritado.

"E daí? Sua imbecil! O QUE IMPORTA PARA VOCÊ, NÃO É MESMO?"

Raiva, ódio e desespero... ele também não queria que terminasse. Achei que o mais prudente naquele momento seria me calar.

"Isso muda tudo. Essa história tem que acabar.", concluiu com desgosto.

Senti minhas pernas faltarem e agradeci por estar sentada. Não queria que visse a minha fraqueza. Então, apenas sorri.

"Está ficando sentimental Lucky?"

"Vou ter um filho, um herdeiro, não poderia estar mais feliz. Preciso terminar com o que está errado na minha vida!"

Ele parecia tentar se convencer daquilo. Ele tentava...

"Você não me parece feliz agora...", comentei olhando dos olhos para os lábios, que tremiam. "Quer dizer que eu sou o que há de errado com a sua vida?", provoquei, indo até ele. "Engraçado, não foi o que me pareceu mais cedo!"

"Apenas sexo, Bella, nada mais que isso! Mas já não faz mais diferença. Vou ter o que sempre quis."

Desgraçado! Eu poderia atiçá-lo e mostrar a ele que o teria quando quisesse, e que aquela merda toda não era apenas sexo. Mas, por algum motivo, meu orgulho estava ferido. Ainda o desejava, e depois de tudo o que vivemos, era inaceitável que não quisesse o mesmo.

"Um filho? Imagino que sim.", respondi me afastando. Nunca me humilharia pra ele. "Quem diria que ficaria sentimental, Malfoy?", minha voz saiu seca e fria, senti-me como no dia de seu casamento, quando o som da tecla ecoou na sala vazia.

Não me encarou, apenas virou-me as costas e partiu sem se despedir. Escorreguei pelo chão e chorei como nunca. Pra dizer a verdade, acho que pela primeira e única vez na vida. Naquele momento, senti uma parte minha partir junto com ele, e se essa "parte" era a que me fazia fraca e sentimental, que fosse para o inferno.

* * *

Em cinco de junho de 1980 nasceu Draco Malfoy. Quando o vi pela primeira vez me senti estranha. Aquele garoto tão pequeno era a mistura perfeita de Lucius e Narcisa. Muito claro e careca, com apenas alguns fios loiros nas sobrancelhas e cílios, lábios finos e bem delineados, o nariz empinado de minha irmã e os olhos... os olhos tão cinzas e frios quanto os de Lucius. Perguntei-me se algum dia os olhos daquele garoto diriam tanto quanto os do pai. 

Nesse momento, tudo o que Narcisa desejava era que a guerra terminasse, e no fundo eu sabia que ela desejava que "os bons" vencessem. A maternidade mudou muito a minha irmã, deixou de tanta futilidade e passou a se dedicar ao garoto. Daria a vida por ele se fosse preciso, e Lucius ficou mais cauteloso nas batalhas após o nascimento do filho, como se tivesse medo de não poder vê-lo novamente.

Logo depois, surgiu a tal profecia, que mudou toda a história. Não tínhamos nada muito palpável sobre ela, apenas palavras soltas vindas do Snape. Sabíamos apenas que o Lorde teria que escolher ou o filho dos Longbonttom ou o dos Potter, um deles teria que morrer, o escolhido foi o dos Potter. Creio que, daí pra frente, seja desnecessário narrar a história que todos conhecemos tão bem.

Fui presa e Rodolphus foi comigo, ele jamais me abandonaria em uma situação daquelas. Já Lucius fez o que era _certo _pra si, viveu como um hipócrita que respeitava as regras.

Passei quinze anos mofando em Azkaban, achando dia a dia que iria morrer, perdendo muito da beleza que um dia tive e cultivando ainda mais a minha própria loucura. Até que o Lord retornou e nos libertou.

No ano seguinte à minha liberdade, Dumbledore finalmente foi morto. Essa tarefa foi destinada a Draco, mas ele não a cumpriu, tão covarde quanto o pai, e então, por causa do Voto Perpétuo que Snape havia feito com minha irmã, ele matou o velho.

Tudo ficou mais fácil a partir daquele ponto. Logo a Inglaterra estava em nossas mãos, adoradores de trouxas, sangue-ruins e toda a escória sendo morta. Potter havia sumido com seus amigos imundos, mas era questão de tempo até que o encontrássemos. Quando isso aconteceu, Draco falhou novamente, não foi capaz de entregar o Potter e então, para salvá-lo, Narcissa reconheceu a amiga sangue-ruim dele.

Tive muito prazer em torturá-la. Lucius e eu discutimos naquele dia, ele estava em baixa com o Lorde desde que deixara a profecia quebrar no Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia, e, sem varinha, e eu o humilhei. Queria me vingar por tudo o que senti, por todos aqueles anos. E consegui.

Potter e seus amigos fugiram naquela noite e fomos severamente castigados.

E então a batalha de Hogwarts chegou. Lutamos muito e matamos muita gente. Eu não sabia nada sobre as Horcruxes. A batalha parecia não cessar, ninguém estava disposto a se entregar. Então o garoto foi até o Lorde e permitiu que o matasse sem sequer reagir.

Não entendo como, mas mais uma vez o bastardo sobreviveu à maldição da morte. Porém, dessa vez Cissy salvou sua vida, dizendo ao Lorde que ele estava morto.

Quando fomos mostrar a todos a nossa vitória, o garoto Longbonttom se rebelou e matou Nagini. Muita coragem, assim como os pais, e geralmente tanta coragem tem destino certo: a morte. Destino certo... Quanta inocência a minha acreditar que, àquela altura, alguma coisa ainda podia ser_ certa _em minha vida.

Potter se mostrou vivo novamente e recomeçamos a batalha.

Enquanto pensava em como aquilo era possível, lutava com a sangue-ruim amiga do Potter. Sabia que a desgraçada tinha se passado por mim, e merecia morrer da pior maneira possível, sangue-sujo atrevida. A Weasley menor e a Lovegood se aproximaram, e foi quando vi Lucius e Narcissa partindo para dentro do Castelo, abandonando a batalha. Ele olhou para trás, e essa foi à última vez que nossos olhos se encontraram. Um azul límpido, uma cor que eu jamais tinha visto antes.

Aquele olhar que dizia tantas coisas e nada ao mesmo tempo. Os olhos nunca foram tão claros como naquele momento, estava me dizendo adeus de fato.

Irritada, quis matar a pequena filhote de traidores do sangue ali mesmo. Se para salvar o Potter Lucius estava me deixando, me vingaria na namoradinha dele. Mas não contei com o fato de que a Weasley mãe viria para proteger a cria. Começamos a lutar e eu tinha certeza que a venceria. Zombei e tentei tirá-la do sério de todas as maneiras possíveis. Mas não podia, só conseguia pensar nos olhos de Lucius. Não estavam frios, mas preocupados, amedrontados e determinados... talvez com Draco?

Estranhei vê-lo daquela maneira, quase vulnerável.

Sem me dar conta, fui atingida e, aos poucos, perdi meus sentidos. A maldita adoradora de sangue-ruim me pegou desprevenida. Justo ela, que sempre considerei tão fraca e inferior.

Porém, neste momento, tudo o que eu conseguia me lembrar eram dos olhos dele.

Flashs da minha infância, do nosso primeiro beijo, da primeira vez que ficamos juntos, do dia em que ele partiu, do momento anterior... _cinza, preto e azul. _As cores que predominaram em minha vida.

Aquilo não era amor. Eu nunca fui capaz de amar ninguém, mas Lucius foi, sem dúvida, o único homem capaz de me fazer "sentir" algo a mais que desejo. O único capaz de me fazer chorar... Foi, junto ao poder, minha única obsessão.

* * *

_Em primeiro lugar, quero agradecer a Mia que betou a fic, agüentou meus surtos e me ajudou muitoooooo, principalmente com a personalidade dificílima da Bella!! Muito obrigada mesmo!!!_

_Agradeço Vick que teve paciência pra ler, inclusive a primeira versão que ficou uma kk! ¬¬_

_E por fim, essa fic é um presente de aniversário, natal e tudo mais, ainda estou traumatizada huahauha, mais do que atrasado pra beta mais fofa do mundo! Puxo o saco mesmo pq ela é foda! ;D_

_Aproveito pra agradecer a paciência e o saco que tem comigo, imagino que não seja fácil... oO Também por ter pedido essa fic quando eu esperava uma DG, foi um tremendo desafio, afinal, Lucius e Bella... nem acredito que saiu! As críticas, as sugestões, as broncas e os elogios... Aliás, já te disse isso, graças a você hoje eu tenho uma nova visão sobre o que ler e escrever. Até DG_ _ando lendo, poucas e curtas, mas isso é um avanço. É bom você não pensar em largar a carreira tão cedo:P E por fim, tem o fato de você me ouvir, me ensinar inglês, trocar figurinhas e tudo mais... Muito bom poder contar com você!_

_Já chega de rasgação de seda! Até porque você sabe que eu te adoro!_

_Obrigada e PARABÉNS!!_


End file.
